


Oh my God, what have I done? (All I wanted was a little fun)

by SecondStarOnTheLeft



Series: We Could Be Heroes [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/pseuds/SecondStarOnTheLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a political powerhouse isn't easy. The Tyrells just make it look that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Willas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerhall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhall/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First there was being born a Tyrell.
> 
> Then there was being born with a monodirectional moral compass.
> 
> Then there was running with the Pack.
> 
> Now, there's hardly anything at all.

When Willas was seventeen-nearly-eighteen, he decided to study law. His father was delighted, because that would be one more on-side solicitor to add to the collection.

Willas wanted to work for the DA's office, but Dad never even considered the possibility. So Willas went to the Citadel and studied law, and while he was there he met Ned Stark.

Unlike most people, he figured out how Professor Stark was breaking his ribs every few weeks, and dislocating his shoulder and nearly getting his jaw broken and getting  _endless_ bruises and black eyes and split lips.

It made a weird sort of sense, that the man reputed to be the sole straight lawyer left in the city was also the most effective form of masked law enforcement in Westhaven.

 

* * *

 

He never, ever went home during that insane, brilliant time. He kind of regretted it, because Mom and Garlan and Margie could've done with him to water down Dad and Loras' everything, but between school and working out and his suddenly booming social life and "duty" (seriously,  _duty_ ), he barely had time to brush his teeth, never mind hike three hours across the city to Highgarden from Oldtown.

The thing about the duty, as Ned insisted on calling it? It was  _fun._ Not like, fun like tennis or beating Loras at golf or anything, but fun like rollercoasters and sky-diving and bungee jumping, all adrenaline and fear and panic and elation, and he hadn't needed anything else - it was better than sex or alcohol or drugs or all three at once, and Willas knew, he'd tried them all, and he'd been nineteen and more alive than ever, free of being Willas Tyrell, son of Mayor Tyrell, just plain old Spotlight. He liked not having to be dressed up - practical dark green every night, and Ned (Old Wolf, sorry) didn't give a shit what his hair looked like or whether or not he had a hickey, or if his eyes were bloodshot from a hangover provided it didn't affect his performance.

It was liberating, and then the Viper happened.

 

* * *

 

The Brood was the ultimate grey-area - nobody knew if they were good or bad or if they even gave a fuck. They might be running drugs this week and breaking up a slavery ring next week, and even they didn't seem to know what was going on until it happened. 

The Viper was generally the one running the shadier side of things, and it was while breaking up an arms deal that Willas found himself falling from the roof of a four story building, landing across a stair railing, and breaking his back. Incurably.

 

* * *

 

He'd always liked computers - Garlan was a whizz, and set him up so he could do more for himself than he could have otherwise - and discovered a sudden flair and passion for them when he dropped out of college to recover and get used to being paraplegic.

He began snooping, one day, completely out of boredom, and when he proved to have a talent for it, he decided that not having his legs wouldn't stop him from helping Ned and the rest of the Pack.

He found Songbird - Sansa, it could only be Ned's eldest daughter - hacking Pete Baelish's system while he was doing the same thing, and did the gentlemanly thing. He helped her out, and in return he only asked that she give Ned a measly little file.

A reintroduction letter. Introducing himself not as Spotlight, but as the Phantom. Still here to help, but from the shadows this time.


	2. Margaery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things about the last few years don't really add up.
> 
> That's okay, though. Margaery is really good at joining up dots that she shouldn't.

It wasn't easy, being heir presumptive to the political legacy of the famous (or infamous) Mace Tyrell, four-term mayor of Westhaven, and only daughter (and artistic child) of the lauded Alerie Hightower, curator extraordinaire of the Museum of Modern Art.

It wasn't easy, but Marg had always thrived under pressure. All four of them were like that, to be honest. 

Dad  _loved_ that one of them had shown an interest in politics - he'd had such high hopes for Willas, before he went to law school, and for Loras, too, until Loras had flat out told him that he'd rather have his raquet shoved up his ass than follow in Dad's footsteps. It had never occured to Dad to consider Garlan, of course, because Garlan had such a gift for business, so of course he ran the company.

Which left Margaery. Which made Dad happier than he would have been if he'd forced one of the boys into things, because Margaery had a flair for PR.

Dad, despite his remarkable success and satisfaction rates, did not.

 

* * *

 

Marg studied PoliSci. 

To say she aced it would be a severe understatement. She took to it the way Garlan did to business or Loras to tennis or Willas to law.

She minored in journalism, because understanding how her enemy worked seemed like a good idea.

 

* * *

 

The problem with minoring in journalism was that it honed her already razor-sharp instincts for bullshit (thanks, Grandma), and Marg had suspected Willas' "accident" even before college.

Willas was a snob. More than any of the rest of them, probably because he was so much more like Mom's side of the family, and they were  _super_ old money, and Grandpa was President of the university down Oldtown, and Willas just... He was one of them. He always had been. 

A snob.

Which was why it was so  _weird_ that he'd be hanging out in that weird murky part of the Waterside that everyone avoided, and that some people called Flea Bottom, when he had his accident.

Marg wasn't exactly intimately acquainted with any part of the Waterside - it was stinky, for one, and  _really_ violent, for another. Nobody had ever managed to get any sort of order back in place after that  _mess_ with the Dragons, back when Marg was about seven or so, so she bullied Loras into going with her (he wore a hat and sunglasses and horrible clothes so nobody would recognise him) and began investigating.

She liked that this was one more thing she was good at.

 

* * *

 

And then, a stroke of luck.

A video tape that she had to buy a VCR to watch.

And Willas, wearing a mask, being pushed off a roof by a small, angry man with dark hair and a very distinctive ruby ring.

The Viper had tried to kill her brother, and left him paralysed in the process.

She pressed pause one last time, and then she picked up the phone. Her father should hear about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Do It Again" by The Chemical Brothers


End file.
